Farbenlehre
by the.heart.crest
Summary: LevixEren; explizites Yaoi; „Ich kann den größten Hoffnungsschimmer der Menschheit nicht erlöschen lassen", fängt Levi an und beugt sich weiter über Eren, stützt sich neben Erens Kopf ab und langsam kriecht das Licht der Fackeln wieder in das kalte Gesicht. „Und ich kann..." er sieht Eren in die Augen „Dich..." sein Atem streift Erens Mund und Kinn „nicht alleine lassen"


Titanen sind woanders. Schlacht und Schmerz ist woanders.

Tief im Schatten eines gesenkten Antlitzes liegen graue Augen. So nebelgrau, als hätten irgendwann, sie Angst bekommen, Farbe anzunehmen. Angst, sie könnte doch wieder verblassen, ertränkt in rotem, rotem Blut.

Er ist anders. Er ist ein Soldat wie die anderen auch und doch auch nicht.

Er hat diese großen Augen...

So ein kaltes Grün... Dieses Glimmen, das so tief in ihnen verborgen ist, hinter so viel Schmerz und Zorn...

„Eren. Hör mir zu", fängt Levi an. Er sieht nicht auf, obwohl die Statur des jüngeren dies von ihm verlangt hätte, hätte er ihm in die Augen sehen wollen.

Doch Levi wagt dies nicht.

„Ich kann dich nicht wie die anderen behandeln. Und ich will es auch gar nicht", erklärt Levi und wendet sich ab, als wolle er sich vor dem Jüngeren verstecken.

„Dann... Falls Sie mir erlauben das zu sagen, dann tun Sie's nicht" krächzt Eren. Er hatte überzeugter klingen wollen.

Doch seine Stimme blieb in seinem Hals stecken.

Ein so sauberer Geruch... nein, viel mehr war es, als hätte er keinen Geruch an sich...

Eren stand noch immer vor Levi. Levi hatte sich von ihm abgewandt und starrte den Fußboden vor dem Bett an.

Dieses Bett, hier unten im Kerker.

„Heicho..." atmet Eren gegen den dunklen Schopf. Er fühlt sich schwach. Er hat Menschen - Scheiße, das klingt als wolle er sie beleidigen - er hat Kameraden, Freunde sterben sehen.

Er fühlt sich schwach.

Levi fängt die Hand ein, die sich auf seine Brust hatte legen wollen und führt sie. Eren schluckt deutlich vernehmbar.

Sanft legt Levi die warme Hand auf seine Brust, dorthin wo sein Herz schlägt.

Es schlägt.

Ja, das tut es. Für Isabelle und Farlan. Für all die Toten. Für all die Kinder, für ihre Zukunft.

Für dieses Balg hier.

Er sieht ihn von unten aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an.

Eren schluckt abermals. Er versucht das Schaudern zu unterdrücken, das seinen Rücken herabjagt um sich in seinen straffen Schenkeln zu sammeln. Er ermahnt sich zur Ordnung. Verdammt, er ist Soldat, so viel Selbstbeherrschung wird von ihm wohl noch zu erwarten sein...!

Aber diese Augen.

Ein angespannter Kiefer erlaubt ein schmales Lächeln auf rauen Lippen.

Diese grauen, grauen Augen dringen tief in seine Existenz ein. Lassen ihn wissen, dass er ihnen sein Leben verdankt.

„H-Heichou... Sie sollten... mich anketten, damit Sie sich zur Ruhe legen können", stammelt Eren und versucht sich loszureißen.

Sanft wird er aufgehalten.

„Lass los", befiehlt Levi kühl.

„Heichou... was...?" Eren versucht seine Hand aus Levis sanftem Griff zu befreien, versucht mehr Abstand zwischen ihn und sich zu bringen.

„Lass los. Lass dich gehen", befiehlt Levi unnachgibig.

Er funkelt Eren an, in seinen Augen lodert ein Feuer, das selbst den kältesten Augen ein warmes Glühen abverlangt.

Er sieht ihn an. Sieht ihm in die Augen, lässt den Blick nicht los und selbst als Eren versucht den Blick abzuwenden folgen seine Augen.

Das kalte Grün, wie ein kühler Fluss, wie kaltes, frisches Wasser wird weich. Auf eine so verletzliche Art und Weise bricht er.

Und Levi fängt ihn auf.

Es geht während des Tages. Wenn es Dinge gibt, die getan werden müssen. Wenn Aufgaben warten und Nöte behoben werden müssen.

Aber nicht mehr.

Der Junge bricht.

Seine Augen quillen über, heiße Tränen, die endlich vergossen werden wollen...

„Gut. Hab keine Angst", murmelt Levi.

Er drängt Eren sachte gegen das Bett, sodass er darauf nieder sinkt. Sanft bleibt er vor dem Jugendlichen stehen und lässt ihn den Kopf gegen seine Brust lehnen.

Eren weint nicht. Er schluckt und verdrängt die Tränen. Er findet so viel mehr in der Berührung, die sein Vorgesetzter ihm gestattet.

Die warme, harte Brust, gegen die er seine Stirn lehnt; das ruhige, schlagende Herz...

Er lässt es geschehen, als Levi ihn herabdrückt.

Vorsichtig, mit diesem unergründlichen Blick in seinen Augen.

Die Schatten in seinem Gesicht wirken wie eine Maske, hinter der er sich selbst verbirgt.

„H-Hei-chou...", keucht Eren und rollt sich fast schon schutzsuchend zusammen. Levi hält ihn nicht auf.

„Bitte... warum... tun Sie das...?"

„Ich kann den größten Hoffnungsschimmer der Menschheit nicht erlöschen lassen", fängt Levi an und beugt sich weiter über Eren, stützt sich neben Erens Kopf ab und langsam kriecht das Licht der Fackeln wieder in das kalte Gesicht.

„Und ich kann..." er sieht Eren in die Augen „Dich..." sein Atem streift Erens Mund und Kinn „nicht alleine lassen"

Das heftige, flache ringen nach Luft ist Levi nicht entgangen.

Sanft streichelt er mit der freien Hand Erens Wange, streicht die dunkelbraunen Haare zurück, sodass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen kann.

„Lass dich gehen. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben", murmelt Levi und löst routiniert und doch langsam, mit vorsichtiger Scheu die Gurte an Erens 3D Maneuver Gear.

„Ich habe das Kommando über deinen Körper", haucht Levi gegen Erens Brust, während er langsam einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffnet, „Sieh, dass es nichts schlechtes ist."

Eren hat noch immer beide Hände ins Laken gekrallt um still zu halten, während er die Berührungen seines Vorgesetzten über sich ergehen lässt.

Doch langsam dringen die sanften, leisen Worte in sein Herz.

Sie entfachen etwas in ihm.

Etwas, das sich tief, so unglaublich tief in seinem Bauch festsetzt und dort nicht weg will. Sie enftachen so etwas fremdes...

Er hat sich selbst schon oft genug berührt. Er hat es getan, so wie jeder es tut.

Er hat sich hin und wieder hingegeben, den tröstenden Berührungen und den Gedanken, die mit ihnen kommen, wenn er es tat.

Doch im Krieg will keiner lieben.

Er weiß nicht was es ist, das seine Kehle zuschnürt.

Doch Levis warme Lippen, die nicht weich sind... Nein, sie heucheln keine Liebe, keine sanfte, weiche Welt, wo keine ist.

Sie trösten.

„Vertrau mir", verlangt Levi und sieht Eren forschend ins Gesicht. Noch schüttelt der Jüngere den Kopf.

„Was kann ich tun?" fragt Levi und seine tiefe Stimme tritt eine weitere Welle los, die über Eren hinweg schwappt, die ihn mitnimmt und irgendwohin spült, wo nur Levi sein kann um ihm wieder auf die Füße zu helfen.

„...Angst..." gibt Eren zu.

Er hat Angst.

Vor sich, vor dem Titanen in sich, vor Levi, vor seinen kalten, grauen Augen, davor sich ihm zu öffnen. Er hat Angst vor der Welt hinter den Mauern, vor so vielem.

Vor Blut und vor Schmerzen.

Vor den Stimmen die seinen Namen schreien. Die schreien, weil ihnen nichts mehr bleibt.

Weil ihre Hände leer sind... weil...

„Schhh", macht Levi und legt sanft seine schwere Hand auf Erens Stirn. Es hat so etwas tröstendes, als er dies tut.

„Ich will dir nichts vormachen. In dieser Welt, in der wir leben, regiert Angst. Angst vor so vielem. Und ich kann nichts dagegen tun, selbst wenn ich es versuchen würde. Aber ich kann das hier tun", damit lässt er seine Hand von Erens Stirn gleiten, streift durch dessen Haare und lässt einen allzu sanften Kuss auf die warme Stirn fallen.

Damit hatte der Jüngere nicht gerechnet. Sein Atem steigert sich und fast schon verschämt klemmt er seine Beine zusammen, als Levis Hand wieder über seine Brust streift.

Er lässt seine rauen Finger über Erens Schlüsselbein streifen, während sein Handballen über die harte Brustwarze reibt.

Noch immer sieht Levi Eren in die Augen, zwingt ihn zur Ruhe.

Mahnend heben sich seine Augenbrauen, wann immer Eren sich verliert.

„Keine Angst"

Langsam streichelt Levi über die empfindlichen Stellen. Er drängt nichts.

Erst als er sicher ist, dass Eren es gut aufnehmen wird lässt er die Hand tiefer gleiten. Warm streicht sie über Erens Körper; die trainierten Bauchmuskeln und tiefer.

Vorsichtig schiebt er den Daumen unter den Bund von Erens weißer Hose und lockert sie, wie um Eren zu warnen.

Der Teenager scheint es zu begreifen.

Er wendet sich ab, dreht sich auf die Seite und krabbelt weiter auf das Bett, lehnt sich an das Kopfende und ganz zaghaft, sodass es kaum auffält, lässt er seine Beine auseinander gleiten.

Er klemmt sie nicht zusammen.

Langsam, wie ein lauerndes Raubtier nähert sich Levi, legt die rechte Hand, auf die er sich nicht stützt, auf Erens Fuß.

Eren sieht gebannt zu.

Langsam wandert jene Hand weiter. Langsam streichelt sie sein Knie um weiter zu wandern, bis sie sanft zwischen seinen Beinen zu einem Halt kommt.

Und sie fühlt sich nicht schlecht an, dort wo sie ist.

„Du erlaubst?", fragt Levi.

Er gewährt. Er gewährt Kontrolle.

Eren schluckt heftig und wendet den Blick ab.

Es war einfacher es geschehen zu lassen, als Levi es einfach nur tat. Doch jetzt...

„Bitte", haucht er so leise, dass er selbst nicht weiß, ob er sich selbst hat sprechen hören, oder nur seinen Gedanken.

„Bitte...?", hakt Levi nach, schiebt die Hand weiter und öffnet den Knopf.

Eren senkt den Kopf.

Nein, er senkt ihn nicht, er nickt.

Auch wenn es ein sehr kleines Nicken ist.

Schnell hat Levi die Gurte gelöst. Sie alle ordentlich beiseite gelegt und die Hose geöffnet. Sie herunter gezogen, sie über die schlanken Knie gestreift und weiter, bis er sie Eren von den Füßen ziehen kann.

Er sieht auf als Eren hart schluckt.

Er ist entblößt. Noch nicht ganz.

Aber annähernd.

Noch kann er sich hinter seinen langen, angewinkelten Beinen verstecken.

Noch hält er Levi auf, der vor diesen Beinen auf dem Bett sitzt, wie ein Verbrecher hinter den Gittern.

Doch er... tut nichts schlechtes...

Langsam sinkt Erens rechtes Bein herab. Levi kann Eren nun sehr gut zwischen die Beine sehen, selbst wenn dessen linkes Bein noch immer auf der Matratze aufgestellt ist.

Levis Blick ist eher prüfend, als er zwischen die schlanken, trainierten Schenkel sieht.

An den Innenseiten zeichnen sich die leichten Schrammen ab, die sich jeder Soldat zuzieht, sobald er sich an einen Arbeitstag im 3D Maneuver Gear gewöhnt.

Sanft streift er die gereizte Haut und erntet ein leichtes Zittern von Eren.

„Du hast keine Angst", stellt er fest, obwohl es mehr eine Frage war.

Eren schüttelt den Kopf, lässt Levi jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

Er atmet ruhig durch leicht geöffnete Lippen ein und aus. Ganz ruhig.

Zufrieden zupft Levi an Erens Unterwäsche.

Einen halben Gedanken verschwendet Eren daran, sich doch zu weigern, doch warum eigentlich? Levi-Heichou tut ihm nichts böses. Er würde das nicht tun... Und...

Ein zittriger Atemzug kommt über Erens Lippen, als er auch das Linke bein flach auf die Matratze sinken lässt.

Levi lächelt.

Es ist ein schmales, kleines Lächeln, aber es ist da. Und es ist als wolle er Eren danken. Dafür, dass er es zulässt.

„Ganz ruhig", haucht Levi, während er sich weiter über Eren beugt, darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu berühren.

Er stützt sich neben seiner Hüfte ab, während er ganz langsam und vorsichtig dessen Unterwäsche herunter zieht.

Eren schluckt und versucht den Blick abzuwenden, von diesen tiefen, grauen Augen, die ihn nicht freigeben wollen.

Um die Shorts von Erens Beinen zu ziehen muss Levi sich einmal aufrichten, weil er sonst nicht an Erens Füße kommt. Kaum, dass das Kleidungsstück seinen Weg zu Erens anderer Kleidung gefunden hat, klemmt er seine Beine wieder zusammen.

Verschämt versucht er sich mit dem Saum seines offenen Hemdes zu bedecken.

Levi betrachtet ihn aufmerksam.

Er wirkt nicht so, als wolle er Eren drängen, dennoch seufzt er und senkt den Blick.

Langsam hebt er die Hände zu seinen Gurten und löst sie bedächtig, ohne Eile.

Er ist sicher, dass Eren zusieht. Ein Beutetier wird seinen Angreifer nicht aus den Augen lassen. Selbst wenn er dem Jugendlichen doch gar nichts tun will.

Mit fließenden Bewegungen lässt Levi das hellgraue Hemd von seinen Schultern gleiten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, wie Eren den Blick abwendet.

Ja, er hat Narben.

Solche von vielen Operationen in denen seine gebrochenen Knochen wieder zusammengebaut wurden. Solche in denen Entzündete Wunden geöffnet und neu vernäht wurden und so viel mehr.

So ein krasser Gegensatz, denkt Levi bei sich. Dieser Junge hier, wird nie Narben haben.

Jede einzelne Narbe hat sich spurlos geschlossen.

Auch die Striemen vom 3D Maneuver Gear verblassen wieder.

Levi senkt den Blick, atmet durch, dann sieht er Eren wieder an.

Sie sehen einander in die Augen. Es ist als komme es zwischen ihnen gerade zu einer Übereinkunft.

Und sie lösen den Blickkontakt nicht, als Levi Erens Bein berührt. Er streichelt über die warme Haut und nähert sich dabei nur langsam Erens Schritt.

Jede seiner Berührungen ist gewollt.

Er lässt Eren wissen, dass er ihn berührt, berühren wird. Aber er gibt ihm die Zeit die er braucht.

Der Jugendliche vor ihm ist doch kaum wirklich erwachsen.

Er kennt seine Sexualität seit gut drei Jahren, geschweige denn, dass er den Umgang mit anderen Menschen, in dieser Hinsicht kennen würde.

Ein schmales Grinsen schleicht sich auf Levis Lippen.

Er ist frei. Er kann den Halbwüchsigen formen, kann das unbeschriebene Blatt zu einem wundervollen Werk machen. Ebenso kann er ihn zerstören.

Doch danach ist ihm gar nicht.

Sanft streift er Erens Penis mit seinen Fingerspitzen.

Natürlich spürt er Erens brennenden Blick. Natürlich weiß er, dass der Jüngere seine Hand anstarrt, als habe er Angst vor ihr.

Als er von ihm ablässt sieht Eren wieder auf.

Levi nimmt Erens Hand in seine und führt sie zwischen dessen Beine. Er leitet seine Finger sanft und bedächtig, während er sich über Erens Körper beugt.

Erens seichtes Schaudern lässt ihn wissen, dass er seinen Atem auf sich spürt. Erst ganz leicht, dann etwas fester drückt er seine Lippen auf die Haut.

Eren heftet den Blick an die niedrige Decke des Kerkers. Er schielt herüber zu den Fackeln, dann huscht sein Blick wieder nach oben.

Er gibt sich hin. Er lässt es zu, das leichte Kribbeln, das sich in seinem Bauch sammelt. Er lässt das Schaudern kommen, lässt sich gehen.

Als er die Augen schließt, hebt er die freie Hand zu seinem Gesicht und verbirgt das Gesicht in der feuchtgeschwitzten Handfläche.

Zufrieden drängt Levi Erens Beine auseinander. Er kniet zwischen Erens Schenkeln und beugt sich vor.

Er nippt an den harten Brustwarzen, küsst die rosige Haut darum herum. Als er ein unterdrücktes Aufatmen von Eren vernimmt sieht er auf.

„Nicht, Eren. Öffne die Augen", bittet er.

Erens Finger haben sich um seine erwachende Erektion geschlossen. Als Levis tiefe Stimme seine Ohren erreicht reißt er die Augen auf.

Noch verweilen Levis Finger auf Erens Hand, streicheln seinen Handrücken.

Er sieht ihn von unten, aus dunklen Augen heraus an. Langsam beugt er sich weiter vor, stützt sich neben Erens Brust ab und stupst ihn mit seiner Nase an.

Dann, in einer fast zaghaften Bewegung lässt er seine Lippen über Erens streifen.

Erens Augen schließen sich. Er lässt den Kopf in den Nacken fallen als Levi ihn endlich küsst. Er merkt fast gar nicht, wie Levis Finger sich von seiner Hand lösen und sich langsam, schleichend seinem Perineum nähern.

Er spürt Levis warme Lippen, seine Zähne die sanft an seiner Unterlippe knabbern. Kaum wagt er es die Lippen tatsächlich zu entspannen, den Mund zu öffnen, doch als er es tut, sinkt er nur noch tiefer.

In seiner Brust hämmert sein Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb. Das erhitzte Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren und mit jedem Herzschlag drängt eine wohlige Wärme durch seine Glidmaßen.

Ihre Zungen spielen miteinander. Levi stupst ihn an, fordert ihn zum Tanz, lässt ihn ruhen und entfacht ihren Tanz erneut.

Erregt seufzt Eren in den Kuss hinein.

Irgendwie merkt er, dass Levi zufrieden lächelt, doch er kümmert sich nicht darum.

Levis Hand, die auf seinem warmen Hintern tatsächlich etwas kühl wirkt, streichelt die straffe Haut dort.

Er bereitet ihn darauf vor, dass er in ihn noch eindringen wird. Lässt ihn wissen, welche Lust er verspüren kann und wird.

„H-Heichou..." haucht Eren, als sie sich lösen. Sein Atem kommt in leisen Stößen über seine Lippen.

Levi sieht ihn aus schmalen, grauen Augen an. So kalt...

Und doch...

Sanft spreizt er Erens Beine etwas weiter, während er sanft seine Kniekehle kault.

Als er sich dann zwischen die gespreizten Beine drängt und mit seinem bekleideten Schritt gegen Erens reibt, hält er Eren die rechte Hand vor den Mund.

Eren sieht ihn zunächst aus weit geöffneten, so wunderschönen, flussgrünen Augen an. Levi kann das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Saug an ihnen. Vertrau mir, es beruhigt", raunt er wissend.

Er tippt Erens Lippen mit zwei Fingern an, bittet um Einlass.

Zunächst streift Erens heißer, feuchter Atem seine Fingerkuppen. Zaghaft wagt Eren sich weiter vor, schließt die Lippen um Levis Finger, ehe er sie mit der Zunge anstupst.

Er atmet durch die Nase ein und aus. Dieser schwache Geruch, der von Levi ausgeht, schleicht sich wieder in seine Nase.

Seine Finger schmecken nach gar nichts... Eren schmeckt seinen eigenen Speichel, den Nachgeschmack von Zahnpasta...

Zufrieden rollt Levi seine Hüfte gegen Erens und streichelt unterdessen sein Knie, wie um ihn zu beruhigen.

Noch immer berührt Eren sich selbst, wagt es nicht sich mehr zu nehmen; nicht solange er Levis prüfenden Blick auf sich spürt.

Zufrieden gurrt Levi, lässt von Erens Knie ab, um seine eigene Hose zu öffnen.

Zugleich entzieht er Eren seine Finger und beugt sich wieder über ihn. Er küsst den Jüngeren wieder, umspielt seine Lippen, seine Zunge... Während er langsam mit den feuchen Fingern Erens Perineum ertastet.

Das leicht erschrockene aufseufzen des Teenagers ist ihm nicht entgangen. Er zieht Erens Hüfte näher zu sich, sodass sie auf seinem Schoß liegt, ehe er Eren durch die leicht feucht geschwitzten Haare fährt.

Sie lösen den Kuss als Eren aufseufzt. Seine Augenbrauen sind zusammengezogen, fast als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Schh... Du musst versuchen sachte zu pressen, okay?", erklärt Levi. Seine Stimme ist tief, samtig, obwohl er etwas atemlos klingt.

Eren versucht sein Keuchen zu unterdrücken, als er Luft holt und sich auf den nassen Finger an seinem Anus konzentriert.

„Keine Angst, ich bin vorsichtig", verspricht Levi, „Lass es mich wissen, wenn ich dir weh tue", und langsam gleitet sein schlanker Zeigefinger in Eren hinein.

„Locker lassen, nur sachte pressen", beruhigt Levi leise, während er Erens Hals küsst, „Das machst du gut", lobt er, als sein Finger zur Gänze eingedrungen ist.

Erens Atem geht flach, aber ruhig. Er traut sich seine Augen zu öffnen, die er irgendwann geschlossen hatte, um das Gefühl kennen zu lernen.

Er sieht Levi vor sich. Er wirkt irgendwie blasser, seine Augen weicher, da die Fackeln langsam herunterbrennen und ihr Licht schwächer wird.

Sanft zieht Levi seinen Finger zurück, dann führt er ihn wieder ein. Es ist eine langsame Bewegung.

Eren lässt von seiner Erektion ab und greift nach Levis Handgelenk.

„Mehr..." haucht er, kaum vernehmbar.

Levi lächelt.

Er merkt wie seine Brust warm wird. Er spürt wie jeder seiner Muskeln sich lockern, wie er sich wohl fühlt. Wie ein wohliger Schauder seinen Rücken herunter läuft.

Als er seinen Finger zurück zieht, lässt er nun auch seinen Mittelfinger in Eren eindringen.

Eren scheint schnell gelernt zu haben, ist entspannt und lässt die Hände neben sich auf dem Laken ruhen.

Seine Erektion verflüchtigt sich zwar leicht, doch seine Lust steigert sich.

Langsam streicheln Wellen von Erregung über seinen Körper, wie schaumgekrönte Wellen den Sandstrand.

Er will es sehen. Mit eigenen Augen.

Er spürt starke Wärme, ein wohliges Wabern in seiner Brust.

Immer wieder bewegt Levi seine Finger rein und raus. Immer wieder.

Eren spannt seine Bauchmuskeln rhythmisch an um sich Levi entgegen zu bewegen. Zufrieden spreizt Levi seine Finger, ehe er auch den Ringfinger einführt.

„Ha... Hei-chou..."

Eren stemmt sich mit den Beinen gegen die Matratze und bewegt sein Becken. Er gibt sich der Lust hin, die Levi ihm bereitet.

Unter seinen Fingerkuppen ertastet der Ältere indessen etwas. Beim nächsten Stoß beugt er sachte die Finger.

Und Eren heult auf. Er zuckt um Levi herum, seine Beine verlieren ihren Halt auf dem Bett.

„Aah... mehr... Heichou... mehr..."

Er ist gänzlich entspannt, lässt sich ins Kissen sinken.

„Eren", fängt Levi an und hält Inne, damit der Jüngere ihn ansieht, „Ich möchte, dass du mich reitest. Ich will dich nicht gleich überfordern", erklärt er.

Langsam zieht Levi daraufhin seine Finger aus Erens Anus und lehnt sich zurück, sodass Eren sich aufsetzen kann.

Das tut er auch und merkt erst jetzt, wie erschöpft er ist, davon ständig erregter und erregter zu werden.

Er verharrt.

Zaghaft hebt er den Blick, sieht Levi vor sich sitzen; seine entblößte Brust. Die schweren Muskeln, die Narben...

Eren hebt seine Hände und legt sie auf Levis Brust. Er spürt wie Levi atmet. Spürt die samtige, heiße Haut.

Ein feiner Hauch von Schweiß liegt auf seinem Körper.

Langsam beugt Eren sich weiter vor. Er will ihn spüren, ihn riechen, ihn schmecken... Fast wie ein müdes Kind legt er seinen Kopf auf Levis Schulter und verbirgt das Gesicht an seinem Hals und atmet tief ein.

Was er riecht ist der Geruch eines erwachsenen Mannes. Über den heißen, pulsierenden Schlagadern verdampft der scharfe Geruch nahezu.

Er riecht nicht wirklich scharf... Eher so... Eren würde sagen der Geruch wäre _hart_ oder wirklich scharf, wie ein rauer Fels.

Und doch ist der Duft so viel wärmer, gesünder und auch etwas salzig.

Levi lächelt.

Langsam streichelt er Erens Rücken auf und ab, so wie dessen Hände Levis Brust erkunden.

„Eren", haucht er gegen seinen Nacken, „Ich will dich."

„Ah..." Eren wirkt besorgt, als er Levi ansieht. Doch der Ältere verwickelt ihn in einen heißen Kuss, ehe er Erens Hände in seine nimmt.

Sanft lässt er ihre Hände zwischen ihre Körper gleiten, bis er Levis harte Erektion ertastet.

„Führe ihn ein, Eren" - „Heichou..."

Er nickt ihm zu, „Hab keine Angst, Eren."

Der Teenager schluckt.

Unsicher tastet er nach seinem Anus und führt Levis Spitze mit der anderen Hand. Er spürt die zähe Flüssigkeit, die sich auf Levis Erektion verteilt hat.

Präejakulat, welches sich auf der Spitze bildet.

Er zittert am ganzen Körper, trotz der warmen Hände, die seinen Rücken streicheln.

Ihre Lippen treffen sich in einem Kuss.

Langsam lässt Eren sich herabsinken.

„Locker lassen, Eren", erinnert Levi zwischen ihren Küssen und streichelt Erens Hintern um ihn zu entspannen.

Ein angestrengtes Ächzen kommt Eren über die Lippen. Er spürt die den warmen, rauen Schaft in sich, wie Zentimeter für Zentimeter in ihm verschwindet.

Levi ist noch nicht gänzlich ihn ihm, als Eren Inne hält. Weiter kann er ihn nicht aufnehmen... Weiter geht es nicht.

Sein Anus brennt, da die Haut und die Muskeln gedehnt werden. In sich - und er meint fast, es wäre bereits in seinem Unterleib - spürt er den Druck, den der Fremdkörper auf ihn ausübt.

Erst als Levi ihn wieder küsst, seine Stirn streichelt merkt Eren, dass er angestrengt hechelt.

„Schh... Tut es weh, Eren? Ganz ruhig..." murmelt Levi beruhigend vor sich hin, während er Erens Beine streichelt, seinen Rücken; seine Stirn küsst und sanft mit dem Daumen über seine Wange kreist.

Diese süßen, roten Wangen...

Ach verdammt, denkt Levi bei sich, er ist ja doch nur ein Kind. Aber so ein starkes Kind.

Und er zergeht unter meinen Händen...

Der Gedanke erregt Levi.

Er massiert Erens Hintern, kneift spielerisch das Fleisch zwischen seinen Fingern und reibt über die straffe Haut wieder.

Eren lehnt den Kopf an Levis, stützt die Arme auf seine starken Schultern.

„Heichou... Heichou... Heichou... hgh... Hei - chou..."

Levi lächelt, küsst Erens Brust vor sich, leckt über die feuchte, salzige Haut.

„Ja, Eren."

Ganz vorsichtig lässt Eren sich noch weiter herabsinken.

Noch mehr von Levis Erektion versinkt in ihm.

Ein kehliges Stöhnen kommt ihm über die Lippen.

Sanft stützt Levi Erens Hüfte, hebt ihn ganz langsam an, um ihn wieder auf sich herabsinken zu lassen.

„Aah..." - „Gut, Eren?", raunt Levi, küsst Erens Hals und lächelt, als der Jugendliche nochmal aufstöhnt.

Sanft hebt er ihn nochmal an, dieses Mal macht Eren mit und lässt ihn wieder herabsinken.

Noch einmal muss er nicht nachhelfen.

Eren stemmt sich auf, stützt sich auf Levis Schultern ab und lässt das Becken gegen Levis rollen, während er sich wieder herabsenkt.

„Ah... Aah... Hei - chou..." stöhnt Eren, die Nase in Levis kurzen, schwarzen Haaren vergraben.

„Ngh... Eren... das..." er schnappt nach Luft „machst du... gut..."

Als er ausatmet schlägt sein warmer Atem gegen Erens Brust.

Eren wird mutiger.

Er drängt sich enger an Levi, verändert den Winkel seiner Stöße, um so viel mehr zu spüren...

„Haaah... Aah... Hei-chou..." seine Stimme macht einen Hüpfer, als eine heiße Welle von Lust über seinen Körper hinwegflutet.

„Heichou..." wimmert er und erzittert...

„Heichou... bitte... Heichou..." - „Hah... hah... Eren..." Levi packt Erens Hüfte und beginnt seinerseits in ihn zu stoßen, wobei er seine harten Bauchmuskeln anspannt.

„Heichou..."

Als verlöre er ständig aufs neue seinen Halt krallt Eren sich in Levis Nacken, versucht sich enger an ihn zu pressen um mehr zu spüren.

Seine vernachlässigte Erektion reibt bei jedem Stoß gegen Levis harte Bauchmuskulatur und treibt immer weitere Schockwellen durch Erens Körper.

„Ha... Ah... Heichou...!"

„Eren..." damit hat er ihn fester gepackt, flach auf den Rücken gelegt und übernimmt die Führung.

„Heichou... Nah... Ngh..." Eren kreischt erschrocken auf, krallt sich in Levis Arme, mit denen er sich neben Erens Körper abstützt.

Der Druck, so tief in ihm... Das heiße Brennen von gedehnter Haut... Er ringt um Luft.

Dennoch, so sehr es ihn erregt, er kann die Tränen nicht aufhalten, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln bilden, während er hilflos wimmert.

„Heichou... Hei-chou... Ah... Hngh...!"

„Eren..." raunt Levi, beugt sich über Erens Brust. Atemlos küsst er die harten Brustwarzen, beißt sachte zu und stößt immer und immer wieder zu.

„Heichou... Ah" Eren versucht seine Beine zusammen zu pressen, versucht mehr zu spüren.

Jeder Stoß, jeder brennende Stoß, der seine Adern verbrennt drängt ihn weiter.

So viel weiter als er glaubte, dass es möglich wäre.

„Verdammt... Eren..." Levis Stimme klingt gepresst, angestrengt. Energisch packt er Eren bei den Knien und dreht ihn auf die Seite.

„Heichou... bitte..." - „Eren..."

Levi fasst zwischen Erens Beine. Seine Muskeln werden lahm, doch es ist zu tut um aufzuhören. Viel zu gut...

„Hei-chou... Aah...!" Eren jauchzt erstickt, als Levi seine Erektion umfasst und im Rhythmus ihrer Stöße reibt.

Er windet sich nur noch. Wie geschlagen zuckt er unter den Stößen zusammen.

„Eren... komm... ngh..." Levis Stimme klingt heiser. Ein leises Ächzen kommt ihm über die Lippen, seine Augen schließen sich und ein abgehacktes Zucken überkommt ihn.

„Hei- Ah... AAH...!"

Eren zuckt abermals zusammen. Seine Muskeln ziehen sich unkontrolliert zusammen als Levi auf ihm zusammenbricht und ihm müde die Haare aus der Stirn streicht.

Heisere Schreie kommen Eren über die Lippen, während er einfach nur fällt.

Seine Muskeln verweigern den Dienst... Langsam kommt er zur Ruhe, unter den wachsamen, wenn auch müden Augen Levis.

„Eren..." haucht er sanft und küsst die feuchte Stirn des Jugendlichen.

„Heichou... uhn..." Erens Augen rollen zurück. Er zittert noch immer. Durch ihre Berührung kann Levi seinen Herzschlag spüren.

Er schmunzelt und küsst die heiße Stirn, die erröteten Wangen und dann, ganz sachte Erens Lippen.

„Schlaf dich aus... Balg..."


End file.
